Mate and Mother ONE SHOT
by ace1014
Summary: ONE SHOT Bella Swan is forced to return to Forks where her father abuses her. The Cullens have been waiting for her to complete their family. She is mate to Carlisle and bond mother to Edward. How will they save Bella? Read to find out.


Bella did not want to be in Forks. In fact if she had a choice she would be far away from her druggie mom and abusive father. Stepping off the plane she acknowledged to herself that at least she left behind her mom and her latest handler. Slapping a smile on she made her way to her own personal hell. One more year was her mantra.

At the Cullen house Alice squealed, hugging her husband in joy. He smiled at his little pixie. "What has got you so hyped up my little sprite?"

Alice smiled brighter, "She's finally here!"

That statement brought the attention of the whole house. Suddenly the two were surrounded by four more. Emmett was nearly vibrating with excitement. Rose was hopeful but did not want to become disappointed. Edward and Carlisle were the most expressive. Their bodies were rigid in an attempt to keep their emotions in check. Jasper smirked happy that she was finally here.

Emmett could not contain his question, "What's she like Alice?"

Alice sighed picturing her in her mind. Edward sighed seeing her within Alice's mind. Alice was too caught up in her visions so Edward spoke. "She's beautiful Em. Looks like she will be a senior so we will have some classes with her."

Carlisle smiled. His mate was on her way here. Alice cleared her throat unnecessarily. "Before we meet her, Edward and Carlisle, you need to explain to the rest of the family your relationship."

Carlisle nodded and gestured for everyone to sit down. "This woman as you all know is my mate and as such will become like a mother to you all." Edward growled possessively. Carlisle smiled. "When I turned Edward he was too young to form a mate bond. The Volturi explained that his mating bond would be parental. Apparently my mate is also his bonded mother. He may become territorial. You need to help him at school so he does not take things too far." They all nodded their heads.

When school came the Cullens were waiting outside the school. Alice smiled knowing that she would feel the pull that they would. Bella pulled up in her rumbling truck wincing at the fresh bruises that littered her body. Her father had let her know how he felt about _his_ little whore. With a sigh she hopped down and was immediately brought into a hug. Shocked by the sudden contact she looked down and met a pair of golden eyes if a bronze-haired boy. Almost immediately her gaze softened and she stroked his back. Edward purred at her motion.

"Baby boy, I need to get my bag and get my schedule from the office."

Edward nodded releasing her and rewrapping his arms around her waist. "My name is Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled sweetly at him. "Well Edward my name is Isabella Swan but the people who I like call me Bella."

He nodded his grip tightening slightly as the thoughts of the male students reached him. No one would harm her or touch a hair on her head. After getting her schedule from a startled secretary who was shocked to see a Cullen socializing, they made their way to first block.

Edward was in every one of her classes. He sat beside her, his hand firmly in hers. When someone became too close a low warning growl would erupt from his chest. Bella would merely smile at him and rub his arm soothingly. The four other Cullens were shocked at their interaction. They had never seen this side of Edward. He was smiling! He was laughing!

Edward left her at an empty table to go get her lunch. As he made his way through the lunch line three boys decided to approach her. Mike Newton and his followers Eric and Tyler were known for their inability to take no for an answer.

Bella was unaware of the trouble headed her way. Her body stung and she was focusing on not showing her pain. The boys were unaware of the trouble they were asking for when they approached her. Mike thinking him hot shit sat next to her draping his arm around her. Bella's body immediately tensed and pain rippled through her body. He pressed himself uncomfortably close as his buddies sat across from her.

Edward froze in line turning to where his mother sat. He quickly paid and stalked toward her. Jasper felt Bella's pain and wondered at the source. He was distracted by Edward's influx of anger and possessiveness. He tried to send him calm but felt it bounce back. Shocked he tried to send it to Bella. The same thing happened and he assumed that their little mother had a gift. She was subconsciously protecting herself and her son.

Edward put the tray before his mother and growled at the boys. They dared make her uncomfortable. Tyler and Eric quickly got up their hands up in surrender. They knew batter than to mess with a Cullen. When one got pissed they all showed up and put whoever it was in their place. Mike tightened his arm rubbing against her suggestively. Edward had enough. This little prick would get what was coming to him.

"Mike move your ass now or I will move it for you."

Mike's smirk dropped from his face as Emmett and Jasper flanked Edward. Removing his arm he left the table quickly knowing that the three Cullens could kill him and more than likely hide his body successfully getting away with his murder.

Bella hugged Edward's rigid body, rubbing his back soothingly and humming. Slowly he relaxed and returned her embrace. He smiled back at her and she rested her head on his chest. "Lets go eat lunch baby boy."

Edward nodded and sat beside her keeping one hand in constant contact with her. Jasper and Emmett sat across from her. She smiled at them as she ate her lunch. "I want to thank you boys for your help."

They smiled at her. Jasper soaked in the calm she brought. "No thanks necessary darlin'."

Bella laughed and Edward pulled her closer his possessiveness kicking in. Emmett smiled at his new little mama, his dimples showing. He kept his thoughts to himself not wanting to either offend her to set off Eddie boy. Lunch ended and with it they set off to class dispersing to go to their designated lessons.

Dismissal came and a whimper escaped him. He was not ready to let her go! Bella held him tight to her, his head resting against her chest. "What's wrong baby boy?"

Edward shook his head not wanting to let go. She rubbed his back and hummed trying to soothe him. The rest of the Cullens were shocked at the emotional display of their stoic brother. Bella continued to try and sooth him. "Hush baby boy tell me what's wrong."

Edward lifted his head but kept his eyes downcast. "I don't want you to go."

Bella smiled a tear winding down her cheek. "Baby boy I don't want to leave you either but I need to go to my house and you need to go to yours." Edward nodded but did not let go. "Baby boy, you will see me tomorrow."

Reluctantly he let her go and hoped the night would pass quickly. When Bella reached her house she cried for what she knew was to come. Her father was home. Walking in the doors he saw him standing there with his belt in hand and a sick smile on his face.

Alice cried out as the vision hit her. Alice was very obviously distraught. Immediately the family surrounded her. Alice was very obviously distraught. She kept shaking her head and saying _NO_. Edward tried to pry into her mind but all he could het from her was _if only I had known._ Jasper tried to infuse calm but was unsuccessful. Edward continuously picked at Alice's mind looking for any clue as to what the hell had upset her so much.

He froze when an image of Bella crying in her room flitted across her mind. He took off. His mother was upset and no one would stop him from getting to her. A snarl ripped from his throat as he approached her house. He could smell her blood and her tears. Someone would pay for this.

He searched for her father's mind and found a drunken slur in the living room. In an instant he bound into her room and nearly cried at the sight before him. Bella looked up and her tear streaked gaze met his golden one. He scooped her into his arms and held her the whole time she sobbed out her distress. Once she was done she held him to her.

She felt his distress as her own and let him rock her wile she hummed hoping to sooth him some. "I'm okay baby boy. I'm okay. I turn 18 in one week and then I can leave."

Edward's mind quickly connected what she said to what happened. The drunken fool would die. He growled and rubbed his arms. "Please baby boy. I have seven days and then I am free."

Edward nodded and stared at her. "Let me tend your wounds."

Bella frowned. "You must not over react."

He nodded more from his necessity to analyze her wounds then in an acknowledgement of her words. She gestured for him to follow and made her way to the bathroom. Once in she stripped and bore her back to him. He growled in anger and pain. Her back was bruised and ripped open. He had beaten her with a belt. Her poor back.

"Is that all?"

Bella froze, knowing that she couldn't lie to him. "That is all from tonight."

He growled again. "I need to see all the wounds and bruised."

Bella sighed and removed everything until she was only in her underwear. He circled her and a low growl was constantly erupting from his chest. Bruises marred her pure white skin. He could tell that he had used his meaty fists. His hand shaped bruises decorated her body painfully. He refocused on his mother.

He tried his best to sooth her tending her wounds and promising to her as well as himself that he would protect her from now on. Clothes would only irritate her wounds further so he wrapped her as she was in his arms and lay down with her. He hummed her a lullaby and she fell asleep.

At the Cullen house Alice had calmed her body enough to tell them that Bella's drunken bastard of a father had beat her, whipped her with his belt. Carlisle roared in outrage. His mate was harmed. He knew that they had agreed that he should wait to see her since once he laid eyes on her the mating bond would begin. Despite that his inner beast who had lain dormant for too long rose up to protect his mate. He took off his family trailing behind.

Edward heard his family's thoughts and pulled his mother close to him. Carlisle jumped into her room and froze. Recognition entered his mind and his beast purred. MINE. Then her brittle body littered in black and blue and red. He moved toward the door ready to stalk his prey when Edward told him to stop.

Shocked he looked at him. "Why should I? That is my mate and may I remind you that she is your mother!"

Edward nuzzled her warmth, his eyes filled with venomous tears. "She asks us not to. She has seven days until she turns 18 and is free. I respect my mother's wishes."

Carlisle snarled. That bastard deserved death for harming his angel. "Fine but should he place one more bruise upon her already abused body I will end him. On her birthday we will take her away."

Rose snarled, "We will let him live!"

Carlisle growled at her. "No Rose he will not live for much longer. Her birthday will be his death day. He will know pain before he is given the release of death."

The boys nodded at each other knowing they would all contribute to his demise. As those days passed, her mate shadowed Bella constantly. Edward was always with her his mind constantly searching for any potential threat. The rest of the Cullens circulated and prepared themselves for their move.

Her birthday began and Charlie stood at the foot of her bed. Edward stood by her window Carlisle beside him as well as his family waiting Bella. That bastard was signing his own death warrant.

"Isabella. My own little bitch. You are an adult today and daddy thinks its time for you to learn what adults do."

As he moved to grab her all hell broke loose. The girls immediately wrapped her in their embrace and took her to their house. There they began to explain what they were and all that fate held in store for her and their family.

The boys circled the foolish human who dared hurt one of their own. Jasper sent the man a paralyzing dose of fear. For six hours they tortured him until he begged for the release of death. They tied him to his chair and set the house on fire. The four males watched as the house and the monster who inhabited it died slowly, painfully. Once only ash was left they returned to their now complete home with the final return of their mother, his mate, their family.


End file.
